doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
DINT Doblajes Internacionales
Providencia 929, 6º piso, Santiago de Chile |servicios = Doblaje al español y portugués Traducción de diálogos Subtitulaje |pais_ubicacion = Chile |estado = Activo }} thumb|231px thumb [[Archivo:Dint.png|thumb|200px|Vista externa con Google Street View del edificio donde se emplaza DINT]] DINT Doblajes Internacionales es una empresa dedicada al doblaje al español y portugués, traducción de diálogos y subtitulaje, con sede en Santiago de Chile. Fue creada en el año de 1982 por Osvaldo Barzelatto y Patricia Menz, con el fin de satisfacer la necesidad de un servicio de doblaje al español y portugués de alta calidad. Durante muchos años, la empresa ha formado un gran equipo de trabajo constituido por actores, traductores, técnicos de grabación y mezcla, completamente dedicados a esta área. De esta manera se ha consolidado el desarrollo de DINT logrando alcanzar los altos estándares del mercado internacional. Y al término de sus trabajos (ya sea narrada en voz alta) dice "Doblado en los estudios DINT en Chile", "Doblada al español en los estudios de Doblajes Internacionales DINT, Santiago de Chile" y actualmente, "Versión al español, Doblajes Internacionales DINT, Chile", esta es una locución en off que tuvo dos versiones: la 1ra que fue grabada y hablada por el actriz Maureen Herman y la 2da que fue grabada y hablada por el actor Luis Rojas. En la actualidad cuenta con 9 estudios de grabación, 4 salas de mezcla y un laboratorio, más 5 salas de control de calidad y una de efectos de sonido y banda sonora. Descripción Durante más de 30 años DINT se ha consolidado como una empresa reconocida, por su calidad y servicio oportuno. Ha sido decisivo el contar con un gran equipo de profesionales: traductores, actores y técnicos que con sus conocimientos, su dedicación y constante perfeccionamiento, han consolidado el desarrollo permanente de DINT. Parte importante de DINT son los actores y actrices. Todos ellos son profesionales, con formación universitaria, egresados de escuelas de teatro y con experiencia en el cine, televisión, teatro y radio. DINT siempre está invirtiendo en la más reciente tecnología, como una necesidad de entregar al cliente la más alta calidad que exige el mercado audiovisual. La empresa inicia a partir de 1998 un trabajo pionero en la industria del doblaje en América Latina, al crear un taller de doblaje para niños.INTE 2002 Hoy en día, todos sus estudios cuentan con tecnología digital basadas en el sistema Protools, conectados por fibra óptica a un servidor de audio con una capacidad de 216 GB. También cuenta con su propio laboratorio de video equipado con grabadoras Betacam Digital y SP (NTSC y PAL) y grabadores de audio Digital DA-88 y DAT SONY 7040, lo que le permite asegurar a sus clientes el más alto control de calidad de todos los programas o copias hechos en DINT. Además de contar con una oficina comercial en Miami y representantes en Los Ángeles y Londres.INTE 2004 Su fortaleza: *Calidad artística y técnica *Precios competitivos *Cumplimiento en los plazos comprometidos Videos El_Doblaje_Chileno|Reportaje sobre el doblaje chileno Doblaje Chileno DINT & Escuela Pro-Voz - Reportaje Chile Conectado TVN|Reportaje sobre DINT y Provoz Clientes Trabajos 'Telenovelas' * Amor prohibido (telenovela) * Fatmagul * Las mil y una noches (telenovela) * Machos * Mamá Mechona (Piloto) 'Telenovelas brasileñas' * Doña Beija * El pagador de promesas * El Primo Basilio * Felicidad * Historia de amor * La indomable * La sonrisa del lagarto * Ojo en el ojo * Selva de cemento * Vida nueva 'Series de televisión' * ¡Llegó Honey Boo Boo! * 10 Kids, 2 Dads * 1600 Penn * Adventure Camp * África de mi corazón * Amigos con beneficios * Amistades peligrosas * Andy Barker, P.I. * Animal Jam * Anthony Bourdain * Awake * Back in the Game * Bringing Home Baby * Cake Boss * Cake Boss: Next Great Baker * Cambiemos esposas * Campamento de verano * Catfish: Mentiras en la red * Chef roble & cia * Ciencia en el jardín * Cocineros improvisados * Comisario Rex * Cosby * Cuenta atrás * Cupcake Wars * Cuponmanía * Daniel y Emily * Defensores de ballenas * El aprendiz * El desafío de Buddy * El gran vencedor * El jefe y sus pitbulls * El show de los 70's * Entre el bien y el mal * Extreme Makeover * Extreme Cheapskates * Family S.O.S. * Fantom Works * Game 40 * Gold Rush * Hay alguien ahí * Hermanos a la obra * Hi-5 * Hi-5 (versión estadounidense) * Historias de ultratumba * Hora de dormir * I (almost) got away with it * Jackass * Jack y su gran show * Jekyll * Johnny y las hadas * Junior MasterChef * La superniñera * La gallina y su pandilla * La médium * Las aventuras de Bindi * Las criaturas de Nick Baker * Las joyas de la corona * Lazy Town * Lazy Town Extra * Limpiadores compulsivos * Los caballeros místicos de Tir Na Nog * Los hinchapelotas * Los locos Addams * Los Luchadores * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo * Mafia Amish * Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned * MasterChef Australia * Miedo a amar * Mi extraña obsesion * Mister Maker * My Mom is Obsessed * My Life as Liz * My Restaurant Rules * Niñeras de Beverly Hills * Nitro Circus * Novias en forma * Novias neuróticas * Orange Is the New Black * Pesca mortal * Rods n' wheels * Room 401 * Sand Masters * Santa Barbara * Sexo al desnudo con el Dr. Drew * Sirens * Sombras tenebrosas * Stargate SG-1 * Stargate Atlantis * Stargate Universe * Starting Over * Street Customs * Survivorman * The Block * The Contender * The Fresh Beat Band * The Geena Davis Show * The New Normal * The Starter Wife * The Swan * Tim Gunn: Gurú del estilo * Toddlers & Tiaras * Trátame bien * Trading Spaces * Traffic Light * Tweenies * UK Gladiators * Un café con Paul Bassett * Un gran mundo pequeño * Unusual Suspects * Vender para Comprar 'Miniseries' * El primo Basilio * Fallen * Las cosas que quedan * Los miserables 'Películas' * 12 perros de Navidad * 50/50 * Abejas asesinas * Alpha Dog * Ararat * Caminando con dinosaurios * Charlie II: El auto fantástico * China Strike Force * Cesar Chavez * Ciudad de Dios * College * Cosas bellas y sucias * Drácula 2000 * El bueno, el malo y el feo * El caballo de Troya * El juego del miedo 3 * El padre de mi hijo * Fama * Flash Gordon * F/X: Efectos especiales * Go for It! * Hawaii * Hui Buh, el fantasma simplón * Jimmy Burbuja * Joe (2014) * Karla og Katrine * La hija de mi jefe * La infancia de Jesús * Las chicas del calendario * Never Cry Werewolf * Our Very Own * Papá rockero * Plan de escape * Red * Stargate: El arca de la verdad * Stargate: Continuum * The skeleton twins * Un santa no tan santo * Viernes 13 * Zatoichi 'Telefilms' * Annie * Bellas y mimadas * Buscando el corazón de David * Celeste en la ciudad * Crimson Force * El color de la amistad * Quintillizos * Romy and Michele: In the Beginning * Seducción cibernética * Sounder * Sueños de Buffalo 'Documentales' * 24 horas en A&E * 5 tomas: Latinoamérica * 600 Pound Mom * 8 años y anoréxica * ¿Quién fue Jesús? * ¿Será posible? * Aguilas de ciudad * A prueba de todo * A salvo con Bear Grylls * A sangre fría * Al filo del bisturí * Autopsia de una momia * Belleza en emergencia * Beyond Tomorrow * Bomb Patrol Afganistan * Clarividentes * Código Da Vinci * Conexión Discovery * Conozca a los perezosos * Criaturas titánicas * Crímenes del pasado * Crudo y sin censura * Desafío: Alaska * Da Vinci en la práctica * Discovery en la escuela * Egipto al desnudo * El peor de los casos * Elephant Diaries * El futuro ahora * Encuentros peligrosos * How It's Made * Héroes de CNN * Ideas para salvar el planeta * Índice de maldad * La ciencia del cine * Las travesías de Jeff Corwin * Mascotas asombrosas * Mascotas extraordinarias * Mi extraña obsesión * Mi gran boda gitana * Mi niña está embarazada y yo también * Muerte en el paraíso * Niñas y esposas * Nostradamus * Parásitos asesinos * Pure Evel: american Legend * Secretos del pantano * Sexo jurásico * Virgin Diaries * Wide Angle * Wonders of the Universe * World's Top 5 'Series animadas' 'Nick Jr.' * Bubble Guppies * Equipo Umizoomi * Las mascotas maravilla * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Paw Patrol * Pequeño Bill * Peter Rabbit * Tickety Toc * Zack y Quack 'Nickelodeon' * Avatar: La leyenda de Aang * Escuela para perros * La leyenda de Korra * Ricky Sprocket * Zona Tiza 'Saban Entertainment' * Jim Button * La pareja dispareja * La princesa Sissi * Mad Jack, el pirata * The Avengers: United They Stand - Los Vengadores 'Disney' * Jake Long: El dragón occidental * Los héroes de la ciudad * Los sustitutos 'Jetix' * Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (temporadas 1 y 2) * Yin Yang Yo! 'Otros proyectos' * Block! * Chiro * Choripan * Clara en﻿ Foodland * Cleo Aventuras * Frutivegis * Diego y Glot * Dinotren * Doki (solo episodio piloto) * El gato ensombrerado viaja por todos lados * Espartaco y el sol bajo el mar * Fifi y los floriguitos * Garfield y sus amigos * Glu glú * Jim de la luna * James Bond Jr. * Kenny, el tiburón * La calle del zoológico 64 * La cueva de Emiliodón * La Pantera Rosa * Las aventuras de Wankboy * Los misterios extraños de Archie * Los piratas y sus aventuras coloridas * Las tres mellizas bebés * Louie * Matt's Monsters * Napoleón Dinamita * Noddy en el país de los juguetes * Octonautas * Out There * Ozie Boo! * Peztronauta * Pinky Dinky Doo * Poko * Poppets Town * Pororo * Princesas del mar * Princesita * Roary, el carrito veloz * Sid, el niño científico * Super Why! * Toddworld * Transformers Animated * Tres a la orden * Tutenstein * Unsupervised * Villa Dulce * Wilbur * Will y Dewitt * Willa y los animales * WordWorld * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Zumbastico Fantástico 'Anime' * Ōban Star-Racers * Sonic X (temporadas 1 y 2) * Zoids 'Películas animadas' * La gran carrera: Autitos * Los piopios * Mi pequeño pony: Una Navidad con Minty * Miffy y sus amigos * My Little Pony: El arco iris fugitivo * The Nut Job * Valiant (Disney) 'Subtitulaje' * Dune * Stargate SG-1 Traductores y adaptadores Cantantes *Alexis Quiroz *Andrea Pérez Dalannays *Andrés Sáez *Camila Paz Herrera Ramírez *Cristóbal Parada Acuña *Julia Sandoval *Miriam Aguilar *Pedro Puga *Raúl Canales *Santiago Retti *Marlene Pérez Interpretes Directores Ingenieros, operadores y técnicos Personal *Osvaldo Barzelatto - Presidente y fundador *Patricia Menz - Directora general y fundadora *Bernardo Menz - Gerente general de DINT (1992–2013) *Iván Penna - Gerente general *Elizabeth Menz - Directora general de producción *Paola Barzelatto - Coordinadora de producción y vicepresidenta de operaciones internacionales *Christian Barzelatto - Gerente de marketing, director internacional y director creativo *Sergio Trabucco Ponce - Gerente general de DINT (1986–1987) *Juan Carlos Ragusa Izquierdo - Gerente de producción *Josefa Font - Directora creativa *Mario Cáceres González - Grabador de efectos de sonido y editor de M&E (2007–2009) *Claudio Rubilar Cid - Artista de Foley *Christian Andrés Landerretche Cazenave - Jefe de producción y asistente de producción *Jorge Menz - Director y adaptador musical *Gonzalo Tobar - Contador y Recursos Humanos *Patricia González - Contadora *Nicolás Cruz - Asistente de producción (2010–2012) *Gonzalo Aylwin Ramírez - Post-producción de audio *Ricardo Enrique Donoso Jorquera - Post-producción de audio *Álvaro Rodolfo Orellana Torres - Consultor externo (1993–1994) *Daniela Menz - Asistente de dirección y producción (2003–2004) *Gustavo González Rivas - Operador de laboratorio digital audiovisual *Antonio Dominguez Figueroa - Administrador de red computacional (2003–2009) *Pedro Espinoza - Director técnico *Mauricio Flores Roig - Supervisor de audio y asistente de laboratorio Premios y reconocimientos Referencias Enlaces externos *Página web oficial de DINT Doblajes Internacionales *PROVOZ - Escuela de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje chilenas